Last Resort
by Lisa House
Summary: 5x09 à ma sauce


Note: L'épisode 5x09 (Un diagnostic ou je tire) revisité par moi. House et Cuddy sont ensemble et le mec les prends eux et les autres en otages. Les personnages en otage sont les mêmes que dans l'épisode sauf n°13 qui est remplaçée par Cuddy et Cuddy par Wilson. J'ai essayé de refaire les mêmes idées que dans l'épisodes (d'ailleurs, je remercie mon ami Wikipédi de m'avoir grndement aidé). Mais beauocup de choses sont changés, à commencer par les dialogues qui ne sont pas pareils. Il peut arriver que certains sont identiques ou presques, et c'est normal.

Note 2: C'est pur délir de ma part, en attendant que l'inspiration de ma suite de "amnésie" arrive. Comme vous savez que j'adore les fictions catastrophes, j'ai donc adoré cet épisode, ais il serait encore mieux si nos deux lolos étaient ensembles^^

Note 3: OS très longue! J'ai pas voulut faire de chapitres. Non. On va dire qu'en fait, c'est 3 chapitres en 1!

Personnages: RIEN à moi! Même pas notre Jason... Quel dommage...

Spoilers: 5x09. Mais Cuddy a déjà adoptée Rachel et House et Cuddy sont ensembles. Alors c'est un beau mélange.

**Last Resort :**

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il attendait dans le couloir. Il savait qu'il aurait dû prendre rendez-vous, mais il l'aurait eu tard, et il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il commençait franchement a en avoir assez, les médecins passaient devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Certes, il n'était pas le seul patient ici, et surtout pas celui qui en avait le plus besoin, mais il avait besoin de savoir… Maintenant.  
Il tourna la tête vers le bureau dont les lettres capitales l'attirèrent. Pourquoi sont médecin attitré n'était-elle pas encore là ? Il souffla et décida de faire quelque chose. Il s'approcha d'une infirmière et lui demanda :

-J'aimerais voir le docteur Cuddy.  
-Elle est actuellement en consulation.  
-Cela fait 20 minutes que je l'attends.  
-Patientez encore un peu si vous voulez bien. Le docteur Cuddy est très occupée en ce moment.

L'homme soupira encore plus bruyament pour faire comprendre qu'il en avait marre. Il tourna les talons pour reprendre sa place qui, comme il s'était levé, était réoccupée par une vieille dame apparemment mal en point.  
Il se retourna alors vers le bureau du Docteur Cuddy et remarqua qu'il y avait du mouvement, quelqu'un était à l'interieur. Il s'approcha et ouvrit la porte timidement. Il tendit le cou pour mieux voir et vit un médecin aux cheveux poivre et sel, la barbe naissante et les yeux d'un bleu limpide occuper le fauteuil de son médecin traitant.

-Le docteur Cuddy n'est pas là ?  
-Soit elle n'est pas là et je fais quelque chose d'interdit, soit elle est sous le bureau. Dans tous les cas, vous devrez me laisser finir.

L'homme esquissa un sourire faux et sortit. Il baissa le regard, abattu. Il était vraiment partit pour passer sa journée à l'hôpital ! Il ne fit pas attention et quelqu'un de visiblement pressé le frôla en percutant son bras gauche. La personne s'excusa à peine et entra dans le bureau. Il la regarda s'animer devant l'autre docteur déjà présent dans la pièce et en déduisit que c'était le docteur Cuddy.  
Il en avait vraiment, vraiment marre. Ils se foutaient de lui ou quoi ? Il avait VRAIMENT besoin de savoir ! Il n'en dormait plus, ne vivait plus ! C'était un automate, jonglant entre les docteurs. Et eux, s'en foutaient royalement de lui, l'ignoraient, lui marchaient dessus, lui rentrent dedans.  
Il passa sa main dans son manteau et tâta son pistolet. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il l'avait emmené, pour se rassurer sûrement. Dans une grande respiration, il le sortit et, le cachant en premier lieu, observa les personnes qui étaient dans la salle et remarqua qu'elle s'était grandement vidée. Puis, il tendit le bras en mettant en avant l'objet en métal et ordonna calmement aux personnes présentes de bien vouloir passer devant lui et entrer dans le bureau.

**HHH**

Elle était en retard sur ses rendez-vous, vraiment en retard. Et dire qu'elle était en train de faire les consultations de son compagnon… Pathétique. Elle se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Elle soupira et reposant sa tête dans sa main et redona toute son attention au patient.

-Alors, vous pensez que j'ai quoi ?  
-Un rhume… _Dit-elle simplement._  
-Un… Rhume ?  
-Oui. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais vous prenez ça deux fois par jour et dans 2 jours, tout redeviendra dans l'ordre !

Elle chassa gentiment la femme et se rassit lourdement sur la table d'auscultation. C'était elle ou House était en train de déteindre sur elle ? Jamais elle n'avait trouvé les consultations ennuyeuses. Elle regarda sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'elle avait une bonne demi-heure de retard dans ses rendez-vous. Heureusement que le donateur avait décalé son rendez-vous à 14 heures, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un peu de temps pour souffler.  
Elle sortit de la salle et lança presque le dossier de sa patiente la plus récente au comptoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son portable et, comme elle marchait vite, bouscula un patient. Elle murmura un faible 'pardon' et entra dans son bureau. Elle s'étonna à peine de voir son compagnon occuper sa place et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Monsieur a décidé d'outrepasser mes ordres ?  
-Parce que je t'ai désobéi ?  
-Qui est la personne qui n'a pas fait ses consultations ?  
-C'est quoi des consultations ? _Demanda innocemment House._

Cuddy sourit de plus belle et vit s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en entourant de ses bras son compagnon.

-Il faudrait quand même que tu fasses ton boulot de médecin un jour.  
-Mais c'est ce que je fais tous les jours ! Je sauve des vies moi madame ! Et je vous comble la nuit… _Ajouta-t-il plus bas._

Cuddy fit mine d'être touchée et approcha ses lèvres de celles du diagnosticien. Au moment où elles allaient entrer en contact, la porte s'ouvrit sur Brenda, le visage blême.

**HHH**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Cuddy en se relevant._

Brenda ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner le regard vers le pistolet. Cuddy étouffa un cri de surprise et leva les yeux vers le pseudo ravisseur. C'était l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé sans le vouloir. Il paraissait être mort de trouille même si ce n'était pas le cas puisque c'était lui qui tenait le revolver. Il était petit, dégarnit aux cheveux gris, un front imposant, des yeux clairs la peau pâle et habillé comme dans les années 90.  
Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers House. Lui aussi fixait l'homme, mais cherchait plus à comprendre son geste, du House tout craché. Elle appuya un peu plus son regard vers lui pour l'obliger à la regarder, ce qu'il fit, et elle lui demanda quoi faire, mais il ne sembla pas le comprendre ainsi.

-Vous tous, dans le fond avec les 2 autres.  
-Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ? _Demanda une voix calme._

Tout le monde se tourna vers la voix, et ce n'est sans surprise que tout le monde reconnu… Celle de House.

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce que j'ai.  
-Intéressant… Près à tout pour un diagnostic ? Tu vois Cuddy, c'est pour ça que je me cache dans ton bureau… _Dit-il en se tournant vers sa compagne qui lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes en guise de réponse._

Le ravisseur lui jeta un regard noir qui la poussa à baisser les yeux. Non elle n'avait pas peur, c'est juste qu'elle n'aimait pas les pistolets. Et puis il n'y avait pas de raison pour avoir peur, elle n'avait rien fait de grave !

-J'avais rendez-vous avec le docteur Cuddy.

Oups, si, elle avait fait quelque chose de « grave ». Elle avait laissé un patient pareil attendre. Grave erreur.

-Mais personne ne voulait me prendre en rendez-vous. _Il laissa un grand silence où tout le monde maudissait la doyenne d'avoir été en retard._ Je veux juste… Savoir ce que j'ai… _Souffla-t-il épuisé de ne pas savoir._

House se tourna vers Cuddy qui semblait culpabiliser en silence. Il se dit qu'elle risquerait plus de mourir s'il l'aidait à culpabiliser que s'il faisait quelque chose. Il attrapa doucement sa main et la serra longuement dans la sienne. La doyenne releva le regard et isl se regardèrent un moment. Elle sembla lui dire 'merci', et lui, de répondre en un léger signe de tête, 'de rien'. Il lâcha sa main et avança vers l'homme qui avait baissé son arme.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que vous avez ? Ca tombe bien, vous avez décidé de prendre en otage un diagnosticien. Par contre, toutes les autres personnes étaient inutiles, prendre des personnes malades en otage n'était pas la meilleure idée. Vous êtes sûr que votre problème n'est pas neurologique ?  
-La ferme ! _Répondit l'homme passablement énervé. _J'ai apporté mon_ carnet de santé. _Il jeta le dossier sur le bureau de Cuddy qui l'attrapa plus rapidement que House. Pour les autres, c'était pour être sûr que je sois soigné.  
-Vous aviez déjà le flingue. A moins qu'on soit maso, tout le monde s'y plie.  
-Jason ? Jason Mayfiled ?  
-Oui, vous êtes mon nouveau médecin traitant. On ne s'est jamais rencontrés. _Répondit l'homme qui vrilla son regard dans celui de Cuddy qui feuilletait son dossier._  
-Mince alors ! Et moi qui pensais que j'aurais pu aider à vous soigner… _Dit House en faisant semblant d'être déçu._  
-Vous, la ferme ! Et aidez-moi !

House reprit son attitude normale et s'approcha de Jason. Pendant ce temps-là, Cuddy vint rassurer une femme enceinte qui était en train de paniquer. Elle lui murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes et, l'homme énervé qu'on parle sans son autorisation, tira un coup de feu en direction des deux femmes…

**HHH**

Wilson entra dans le bâtiment, affolé d'être autant en retard. Il pensait tellement fort à ce que sa patronne allait dire qu'il ne remarqua pas le silence du hall. Il releva les yeux quand un homme imposant l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Où allez-vous monsieur ?  
-Heu… Travailler, pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ?  
-Un homme a pris en otage des malades et quelques docteurs dans le bureau du docteur Cuddy.  
-Co… Comment ça ? _S'étrangla Wilson._  
-Vous êtes un ami de la doyenne ?  
-Oui, je dirais ça comme ça, oui.  
-Alors vous me serez util. Nous n'avons pas encore pu établir un contact avec le bureau, mais…

Il s'interrompit quand un coup de feu retentit dans le bureau. Wilson tourna le regard, horrifié de ne pas savoir qui a pu être touché. Il était tellement dans un état second qu'il ne remarqua même plus que l'homme à côté de lui faisait bouger les choses.

**HHH**

Cuddy poussa un cri d'effrois en même temps que la femme enceinte pendant que House regarda la balle passer à quelques centimètres de sa compagne, impuissant.

-Vous êtes fou !  
-Je veux que personne ne parle !  
-C'est une femme enceinte, vous voulez passer toute votre vie en prison ?

Cuddy s'approcha de House et le prit à l'écart.

-Si ça se trouve, la rage est un symptôme. _Dit-elle sans le lâcher de ses bras tremblants._  
-Je ne pense pas. Je penserai plus pour la fatigue qui pèse sur ses nerfs. _Il s'interrompit en voyant Cuddy qui ne l'écoutait plus vraiment._ Ca va toi ?  
-J'ai juste eu peur…

House passa une main reconfortante dans le dos de la doyenne et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Cuddy souffla un vague 'merci' avant de se remettre au fond de la pièce, rassurées par ce baiser. Dire qu'elle avait failli mourir pour avoir tenté de rassurer une femme enceinte, la vie était bien injuste.

-Asseyez-vous ici. _Ordonna sèchement House au ravisseur._

Alors qu'il était en train de le faire, le téléphone sonna. Tous regardèrent désespérément le combiné et Jason fit un signe de tête à House pour qu'il réponde. House jeta un regard à Cuddy qui lui intima de le faire et il décrocha.

-Scène du crime, j'écoute !  
-_House ? Toi aussi tu es prisonnier ?_  
-Arrête Wilson, à t'écouter, je suis sous l'emprise d'un malade avec un flingue !  
-_C'était quoi ce coup de feu ?_  
-Le malade avec son flingue ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?  
-_Cuddy est aussi avec toi ?_  
-Oui, le POISSON est aussi dans les filets ! _Hurla House en gardant un regard appuyé sur Cuddy._  
-_Ne fais pas l'idiot, on n'est plus dans un de tes soaps favoris ! Les vies de tes patients sont en jeu ! Celle de ta petite amie aussi ! Ne fait pas le c…_

House fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette coupure de communication si soudaine. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'au doigt qui était enfoncé sur la touche rouge. House soupira, ok génial, s'il continuait ainsi, il ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile !

-Vous êtes là pour me diagnostiquer, pas pour discuter avec votre ami…  
-Ah bon ? J'aurai pensé l'inverse ! _Railla House._

Mais comme il vit que le ravisseur ne rigolait pas, il se racla la gorge et observa consciencieusement l'homme. Il fit signe à Cuddy de s'approcher et lui montra l'éruption cutanée sur l'ensemble de son cou. Puis, il se stoppa et fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ? _S'inquiéta Cuddy._  
-Soufflez pour voir ?

L'homme s'exécuta et House sortit son portable. Il fit signe à Jason que c'était pour avoir un lien avec son équipe, et posa son portable sur le bureau.

-_House ? On a reçu votre message. Ici sont réunis toute votre équipe et les collègues que vous avez eus durant les 5 dernières années._  
-Ok.  
-_Tout le monde va bien ?_  
-Une directrice un peu effrayée, mais tout va bien. Bref, l'homme a une éruption cutanée et il semblerait qu'il ait un problème de respiration en plus de fatigue.  
-Je ne dors pas beaucoup.  
-Ok, ajouter insomnie dans les symptômes.

House tourna sur lui-même pour chercher de quoi écrire les symptômes. Il trouva un gros feutre noir et décrocha un cadre du mur pour pouvoir écrire sur le mur.

-Hey ! _S'écria Cuddy qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire._  
-Désolé ma jolie, le patient avec le revolver avant tout…

Cuddy se renfrogna et se tut avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. House la regarda faire en souriant, ayant bizarrement une furieuse envie de l'embrasser.

-_Ainsi, c'est ça alors ? Vous vous pliez à ses ordres ? Juste parce qu'il a un flingue ? Désolé, ce sera sans moi._  
-Sérieux ? Vous nous quittez ? Quel dommage ! Au cas où vous auriez envie de vous venger, il s'appelle Chase. _Souffla fort House à Jason._ Attendez, un nouveau symptôme… Je peux vous gifler ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Oui, vaut mieux que je demande l'autorisation…  
-Heu…  
-Merci. Je prends ça pour un oui.

House le gifla et remarqua que la tempe du ravisseur continuait à bouger.

-Ok, palpitations cardiaques. _Il raccrocha et se tourna vers le ravisseur._ Il va me falloir un traitement.

Jason décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

-Il nous faudrait… _Il fit signe à House de continuer la phrase._  
-De quoi soigner une sclérodermie pulmonaire.  
-_Non Jason, pas de traitement sans échange. Un otage ou rien._  
-Ok… _Fit le ravisseur après un temps de réflexion._

Il laissa partir une femme vraissemblablement rassurée en échange du traitement de Wilson lui tendit.

-Que quelqu'un le test avant moi.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est un traitement spécial ! Si je l'injecte…  
-Et alors ! Si ça se trouve, vous cherchez à m'empoisonner !

House ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Il se tourna vers le fond du bureau et détailla un par un toutes les personnes.

-Bon, un volontaire ?

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler à ce moment-là. House soupira et posa son doigt sur son nez. Cuddy sourit et fit de même et ainsi de suite jusqu'à un homme imposant qui ne le fit pas. House s'approcha de lui en lui montrant la grande aiguille.

-Hé hé ! Non ! Moi je fais pas ça !  
-Il fallait être plus rapide, c'est tout.

House lui prit le bras et lui injecta le produit dans le bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers le ravisseur et le regarda, content de lui.

-Alors ? Satisfait ?

Jason retroussa sa manche en grimaçant de mécontentement, en 2 ans de recherche de sa maladie, il était passé par une centaine de piqûres et il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. Alors que House allait lui enfoncer l'aiguille dans la peau, l'homme enveloppé s'écroula sur le sol en emportant avec lui une bonne moitié de la commode sur laquelle il s'était appuyé. Le ravisseur fit un bond en arrière.

-Vous avez cherché à m'empoisonner ! _Dit-il furieux en pointant bien droit House de son pistolet._

**HHH**

Après s'être assurée que le ravisseur s'était légèrement calmé, Cuddy se précipita vers l'homme à terre avec Brenda. Elle l'allongea plus confortablement et remarqua qu'il ne s'était pas effondré sous l'effet négatif du traitement, mais parce qu'il avait eu une forte injection de Propofol. Elle soupira et se releva juste à temps pour voir House injecter le vrai produit au ravisseur qui semblait avoir changé d'avis.

-Stop ! Chuuuuut ! Que plus personne ne parle ! _Il tendit l'oreille en se relevant._ Que quelqu'un aille à la fenêtre voir !

Il pointa une jeune rousse avec son arme et la poussa à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle refusa par peur et se mit à vomir. Regroupant tout son courage, Brenda le fit à sa place et Jason hurla en remarquant que des tas d'agents avaient encerclé le bureau :

-Allez-vous en ou je tire sur les otages !

Les agents s'exécutèrent lentement et le climat de peur retomba dans la pièce.

-Intérressant, quelqu'un d'autre avait entendu les agents en-dehors ? _House n'attendit pas la réponse et ressortit son portable._ Hyperacousie ! Il est le seul a avoir entendu les agents, et… _Il se stoppa pour mieux détailler l'homme._ Gonfler les joues pour voir ?

Cuddy s'approcha de lui et détailla elle aussi l'homme. Après avoir gonflé les joues, House tapa dessus sans équivoque et le ravisseur ne tint aucune résistance. House lui demanda ensuite de sourire, ce qu'il fit et remarqua que son côté gauche était figé.

-Faiblesse du côté gauche.  
-Tu penses comme moi non ? Névralgie post-herpétique.

House appela ensuite les forces de l'ordre pour demander de la capsaïcine. Pendant qu'ils attendaient la suite, les otages commençaient à s'agiter et le preneur d'otage, sûrement stressé de ce qu'il pouvait avoir, tira dans la jambe d'un otage pour calmer tout le monde. Un cri d'effroi plana un instant au-dessus d'eux et House regarda Jason les yeux ronds.

-Pourquoi lui ! Il n'avait rien fait !  
-Il fallait que vous vous taisiez…

Cuddy aida Brenda à allonger l'homme blessé sur son canapé et à lui bander la jambe, faute de moyens.

-Il faut qu'il sorte, il va perdre trop de sang. Il faut lui enlever la balle.  
-Non, personne ne sort pour le moment. _Répondit le ravisseur, essouflé de devoir s'occuper de tout et de tout le monde._

**HHH**

Wilson apporta le traitement et voulut parler à House mais celui-ci lui claqua la porte au nez. Il se retourna vers Jason en mettant bien en avant la grosse aiguille.

-Vous voulez qu'on réassomme un patient ?  
-Heu…  
-Puisque vous avez eu la bonne idée de prendre en otage des personnes malades ou enceinte.  
-Non, donnez-moi… _Dit Jason en portant la main à son cœur._  
-Pourquoi vous faites ça ? _Demanda House en se stoppant dans son élan._  
-J'ai du mal à respirer. Donnez-moi le traitement. _Répondit simplement le ravisseur en tendant son bras._  
-Non, vous posez la main sur votre cœur…

Il s'approcha de lui, piqua le stéthoscope de Brenda, poussa la main du preneur d'otages et l'ausculta.

-Mmmm… Votre cœur bas trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite, il faudrait qu'on le fasse ralentir avant que vous preniez ce traitement sinon vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps.  
-Mais il faut de l'adénosine. _Dit Cuddy._  
-Il y en a à côté. Vous me laissez aller le chercher ?  
-Non ! Pas vous, elle.

Il montra du regard Cuddy qui acquiesça doucement.

-2 minutes pas plus, ok ? Sinon je LE descend !

Cuddy frissonna et sortit le plus vite possible.

**HHH**

-Elle va revenir… _Soupira House en baissant le regard._  
-Oui, normal, vous êtes en danger de mort et vous êtes son petit ami.  
-Elle devrait se tirer. Elle a une vie en-dehors de ce bureau.  
-Elle ne le fera pas.  
-30 secondes ! _Hurla Jason, impatient._  
-Me voilà ! _Répliqua Cuddy, épuisée._

Elle tendit le tout à House qui remarqua qu'elle avait pris une aiguille en plus. Il sourit faiblement, l'instinct protecteur de Cuddy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir même à des moments pareils.

-Je veux que quelqu'un le prenne avant moi. Elle a peut-être voulu m'empoisonner.  
-De un, je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a que des gens malades ici, donc le médicament risque d'abaisser dangereusement leur rythme cardiaque, et de deux, Cuddy est plutôt du genre à ne pas…

Il se stoppa en remarquant qu'une partie du traitement avait disparu. Il tourna ses yeux ronds vers Cuddy qui venait de s'injecter le produit et se mordait maintenant la lèvre.

-Mais ?  
-Je préfère que ce soit moi qu'une personne malade.  
-Ta bonté te perdra… _Murmura-t-il en la guidant préalablement vers le canapé._

Sauf qu'en cours de trajet Cuddy s'effondra dans ses bras. House bougeonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et la posa délicatement contre le canapé.

-Vous êtes content maintenant ? Ses battements de cœur sont extrêmement bas !  
-Votre petite amie va aller bien. Tandis que moi… _Répondit nonchalamment Jason en tendant son bras à House qui lui injecta le produit, furieux._

House remarqua ensuite que le ravisseur transpirait que d'un côté. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il avait un cancer du poumon.

**HHH**

De plus en plus préoccupé contre son gré par l'état de Cuddy, House demanda à Brenda de l'aider à marcher de long en large dans le bureau pour la réveiller. Il aurait bien voulu le faire à sa place, mais le patient à l'arme armée n'attendait pas. Il remarqua que la toux du ravisseur était extrêmement sèche, il lui fit faire le teste du briquet qui s'avéra glorieux : syndrome de Pancoast-Tobias.

-J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que nous devons nous rendre en radiologie pour confirmer le cancer du poumon.  
-Combien d'otage nous coûterait un voyage en radiologie ?

**HHH**

-Ca va aller ?

Cuddy murmura un bruit incompréhensible et se laissa attacher. Elle n'avait plus aucune force et elle avait peur de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Mais elle faisait un effort, principalement pour que House ne se fasse pas abattre.  
Quand ils passèrent tous saucissonnés dans le hall, Cuddy eut du mal à le reconnaître, il était désert. Dans un effort surhumain, elle tourna la tête et vit les agents à travers la vitre qui lui firent signe que tout irait bien.  
Une fois à destination, Jason relâcha tout le monde et House aida Cuddy à s'installer par terre, un vrai gentleman ! Le ravisseur s'allongea dans la machine, tenant toujours à bout de bras son revolver. House se posa derrière l'ordinateur.

-Alors ?  
-Diagnostique ?

Cuddy s'approcha de House et soupira.

-Etoile… Votre arme a ébloui l'image.  
-Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, donnez-moi l'arme…

Jason réfléchit, il réfléchit longuement. D'un côté, s'il lui donnait, il irait en prison, sûr. D'un autre, il serait sûr de ce qu'il aurait, et peu importe où il passerait le reste de sa vie.

**HHH**

Wilson releva la tête. Des pas vers lui attirèrent son attention. Cuddy et House seraient-ils enfin libérés ? Il vit les 4 otages restant en plus de Cuddy et House et s'approcha d'eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? _Demanda-t-il à Brenda._  
-House a réussi à le convaincre de lui donner son flingue.

Wilson soupira, tout pourrait s'arranger maintenant. Et ses amis allaient survivre.

**HHH**

-Alors ?

House baissa le regard et posa sa main sur le revolver.

-Dites. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.  
-Rien. Aucune tumeur… J'en suis désolé.

Jason descendit de la machine à IRM et se rhabilla convenablement.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Merci d'avoir essayé. _Répondit-il abattu._

House détailla longuement l'arme. Valait-il la peine d'aller plus loin ? Il releva les yeux vers Cuddy qui s'était allongée à la suite de Jason sur la machine pour tenter de calmer ses douleurs après des 2 injections. Non, il ne devait pas faire ça, pour elle… Mais en même temps, lui aussi voulait savoir… Il tendit le pistolet à Jason qui n'en revint pas. Cuddy se releva et le regarda de ses yeux livides.

-House… _Murmura-t-elle fort._  
-Je suis désolé Cuddy.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour éponger son front en sueur. Elle le rejeta autant qu'elle put.

-Egoïste. _Dit-elle en un souffle._  
-Pardonne-moi, mais…  
-Tu es aussi fou que lui. _Répondit Cuddy en pleurant._

House voulut lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait tout ceci, mais il doutait qu'elle le croie. Il releva les yeux et vit que Jason les écoutait d'une oreille. S'il tentait d'être discret, c'était raté. A moins que… Il s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il approchait vraiment plus son oreille gauche.

-Pourquoi vous tendez l'oreille gauche ?  
-Parce que j'ai du mal à entendre de l'oreille droite.  
-Syndrome de Cushing. _Murmura House._

Il se rua sur le téléphone de la pièce et composa le numéro de Wilson.

-De la dexaméthasone Wilson.  
-House, tu es fou ? Tu… Tu lui a rendu le flingue ?  
-Oui ! Bon, il me l'a reprit de force ! Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?  
-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste House, as-tu pensé à Cuddy ?  
-Elle va bien… Enfin, bien comme son corps peut le supporter… Apporte-moi le traitement, et tout sera fini.

Il raccrocha. Cuddy tenta de lui lancer le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait, mais elle avait tellement mal qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. On fit glisser le traitement avec deux aiguilles dans la salle.

-Je veux qu'elle le prenne.  
-QUOI ? _S'étrangla House._ Vous avez juré que vous ne l'utiliserez plus !  
-Elle a pris tout ce que j'ai pris, une interaction pourrait me mettre KO.  
-Ses reins vont lâcher si vous la forcer à le prendre !

Cuddy, en colère contre House, attrapa la seringue de préparée et se l'enfonça sans vergogne dans le bras. House la regarda faire, impuissant. Elle s'effondra peu de temps après sur la table en gémissant bien trop fort.

-Bravo ses reins ont lâché !  
-Je suis désolé, mais j'étais obligé.

House ronchonna et lui injecta le produit dans le bras. Il souffla, épuisé, n'en pouvant plus. Il se souvint qu'en ayant giflé Jason, sa joue continuait à bouger. Il en trouva ici un signe de Chvostek : il a une déficience en calcium. Tandis qu'il parlait au téléphone avec son équipe, Forman trouva la solution, il a attrapé une mélioïdose en Floride. House demanda à Wilson une dernière commande, de la ceftazidime et lui promit qu'après cela, tout sera fini. Wilson rechigna mais lui donna.  
Pendant que House aspirait le produit miracle dans l'aiguille, ils entendirent un boucan fou au-dehors. Jason lui fit signe de s'activer, et obligea Cuddy à se l'injecter avant lui. Celle-ci se releva autant que possible et le regarda de ses yeux brillants de larmes et de douleurs.

-Pitié… _Réussit-elle à articuler._  
-Ne la forcez pas, je vous en pris. Elle ne va pas tenir. Donnez-le moi à moi, je peux tenir. Pas elle.  
-Elle a pris tout ce que j'ai pris !  
-J'ai… Une petite… Fille… _Dit faiblement Cuddy._  
-Une fille ?  
-S'il vous plaît…

Le bruit incessant du dehors empêchait Jason de réfléchir normalement. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énnerver, à paniquer et à se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer une mère de famille, amoureuse et ayant déjà souffert de surcroît. Il attrapa rapidement la seringue et se la ficha dans le bras juste à temps avant que le mur opposé explose en mille morceaux.  
House bascula en arrière, surpris par l'explosion. Cuddy s'effondra une fois de plus sur la table qui explosa elle aussi, elle tomba donc à terre, inerte aux côtés de House. Jason tomba à terre sous l'effet de surprise, la seringue encore dans le bras.  
Le calme revenu, des lumières se laissaient entrevoir. Les agents interpelèrent rapidement le ravisseur, et Wilson se rua sur ses amis. House ouvrit un œil, lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui assurer que tout allait bien de son côté, et se pencha près de Cuddy.

-Elle…  
-Respire… _Souffla House, rassuré._

**HHH**

Cuddy ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière. Elle respira un bon coup pour tenter de se souvenir de cette odeur : du chocolat. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour réhabiliter sa colonne vertébrale. Au passage, elle croisa 2 paires d'yeux, l'une bleu azur, l'autre, plus petite. Elle sourit à ses deux amours et serra fort sa fille dans ses bras.

-Une petite semaine de dialyse et tes reins retrouveront leur fonction première.  
-Merci. _Murmura Cuddy en attrapant la main de House._  
-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai mis ta vie en péril. Je m'en veux énormément…  
-Non, je veux dire, pour le chocolat.  
-C'est Rachel ça ! _Il l'embrassa sur la joue en souriant. Sourire qui s'effaça rapidement._ Lisa… Je n'aurais ja…  
-Oui, tu n'aurais pas dû lui rendre le flingue, ou même accepter de le soigner. Tu as mis des vies en jeu, mais tu n'es pas parfait. C'est tout toi ça, et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai choisi. La vie avec toi n'est que succession de surprises et d'aventures.

House lui lança un sourire bien trop tremblant pour que ce soit naturel et l'embrassa amoureusement.

-Et moi, c'est pour ça que je…  
-Moi aussi House, moi aussi. Mais j'ai des comptes à te rendre… _Dit Cuddy en faisant mine de poser ses mains sur ses hanches._  
-Je t'aime.

Cuddy lui sourit et le réembrassa plus sauvagement. Oui, après tout, ils étaient partis pour s'embrasser avant que le petit con armé ne fasse son apparition dans le bureau de Cuddy.

**_FIN!_**


End file.
